1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a disc device for performing recording/playing-back using a disc such as Blu-ray Disc and Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) or Compact Disc (CD), and the like as a medium, and more particularly relates to a disc device including a disc loading mechanism for transporting a disc between an inside and an outside of the disc device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A disc loading mechanism is a mechanism for transporting a disc from an outside of a disc device to a predetermined position in the disc device. The disc loading mechanism includes, for example, a mechanism which has a tray capable of reciprocating between an outside and an inside of a disc device, places a disc on the tray, and transports the tray using a motor as a power source, a mechanism in which an insertion port is disposed via which a disc is directly inserted and extracted, a transport roller is disposed in the insertion port to transport a disc and which transports the disc using a motor as a power source likewise, and the like. The disc loading mechanism is provided with means for detecting a position of the tray or the disc and controlling the rotation of the motor as the power source.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-18959 describes a structure for detecting a position of a tray for transporting a disc placed thereon by a single switch. In the structure, a lever, which presses the switch attached to the disc device, is turnably disposed in the proximity of the switch in a pivotal state, an L-shaped piece is disposed to the leading end of a traverse unit which moves up and down and right and left by the transport operation of the tray, and further the tray is separately disposed a projection for pressing the lever.
According to the structure of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-18959, when the tray is disposed inside of the disc device, the traverse unit moves to the switch side, the lever is turned about a pivot and presses the switch, when the tray is being transported, the switch is not pressed, and when the tray is disposed outside of the disc device, the lever can be pressed by the projection of the tray. As a result, the motor for transporting the tray can be controlled by the single switch, and further it is expected to improve the durability of the switch by pressing the switch from a press direction thereof. However, since it is necessary to provide the disc device with the lever as a component for pressing the switch, it is concerned that the cost of the disc device is increased by an increase of the number of components and the size of the disc device is increased by securing an installation space. Further, since it is necessary to dispose the L-shaped piece and the projection to the traverse unit and the tray, respectively to press the lever, it is considered that the shape of the components and the structure of the disc device become complex.
An object of the invention, which was made in view of the points described above, is to provide a disc device which realizes the control of a power source for transporting a disc by a single switch in a simple structure, can reduce the size of the disc device by aggregating relating components, and further includes a disc loading mechanism which can improve the durability of the switch.